Darkness is No Option
by IceCreamFan
Summary: A teenage girl with jet black hair must find her best friend at all costs. Hah! Easy for you to say if you're caught up in the battle for Kingdom Hearts! Summary sucks I'm sorry. OCxOC more pairings to come later...
1. A Meeting

This chapter is sort of like an introduction to the main character, but the meeting between those two girls (I'm not saying who.) will follow through the story. Anyways, enjoy!.

* * *

  
**Chapter One:**

The rain falls _hard_. On the little island, everyone knows that a storm is coming… It would be suicide to even stand on your backyard at this time. Yet someone still doesn't know the importance of his or her own life. Who is this person? Perhaps it's the person that is walking near the shore right now.

Wearing a faded dark bluish-gray cloak, the supposedly teenager- judging by size - walked along the dark sands of shore. This person knew that it was dangerous to walk out to the beach on a storm. It also knew that going out on this storm itself is suicide. But the cloaked person didn't care. After all what can you lose if you have nothing left?

The cloaked person reached out and took the hood out from its head. Dark waves of hair flowed through its owner's shoulder blades and rested. From dark to turning into even more dark, the dark haired girl didn't care one bit about her wet hair. Though it did made her feel a little uncomfortable.

The teenager walked on. This time she went towards the trees of the little island, seeking for shelter. She did not care if she would die this instant, but what she did care is the consequences of not reaching towards her goal in time. Her goal, even the narrator doesn't know.

"Oh… Umm, hey you!"

The girl turned slowly, and saw the silhouette of a girl, probably about her age, waving towards her.

"Umm, if you would like you can stay in my house to wait out the storm!" the girl added. She waited until the cloaked teenager shook her head.

"It's alright. You don't have to trouble yourself for someone like me." She said rather coolly as if the cold didn't even bother her.

The young girl disappeared after a few seconds from the other girl's reply. Then the door to her house opened. Bright light reached out to what it was in front of, but it didn't reach the girl. The cloaked girl saw the other girl that she was just talking to step outside with an umbrella. The cloaked girl notice noticed the other girl's shoulder length red hair and her clothes that were clearly not dressed for winter.

"Come in," the red headed girl said. She extended one hand to the other girl. Our stubborn heroine right here refused.

"Oh come on!" she said. "Stop being stubborn and come in! You will catch a cold if you stay out here!"

"Why should I be listening to you when you yourself are wearing clothes best not suited for the weather?" the other girl said teasingly and bluntly. It's funny how one minute she was dark and lonesome, but the next she's playful and energetic.

The red headed girl laughed then yanked the other girl's hand and walked back home. The cloaked girl just followed willingly and not just because she was cold.

When they finally reached the red headed girl's house the hostess said to the wet teenager, "Take off your shoes over there," she pointed. "Now let's start by giving you a bath!"

"Huh? Didn't you say I can just wait out in the storm?" the other girl asked. She randomly put on a surprised face, which in return made her hostess laugh again.

"I'm sorry, I lied," she said. She showed her crossed fingers then pushed the wet teenager towards the bathroom door. She paused for a moment then said," Wait here, I'll go get you some warm clothes."

The wet teenager didn't have to wait long, the red head soon came back with another set of thin clothing, but different in color. "I'm sorry, storms like these don't usually come here in the island. So please bare with me."

The wet teenager shook her head. Wet beads of rainwater came out of her hair from every shake. "No, I'm more sorry for the effort you took." She then, hesitantly, pulled out her very wet cloak.

The wet teenager's whole outfit consisted of white, just white and that's all. She had on a white mini skirt, which had white shorts underneath that reached to her knees and camouflaged, making it blend with the skirt she was wearing. She had a long white T-shirt that stretched to her hips and dipped down to a V on her breast. Thankfully, she was wearing another white shirt underneath that reached to her elbows and covered her top section. A white leather belt was wrapped around her hips with a shiny white buckle.

The red headed girl was shocked; not that the other girl was wearing everything white, except for the cloak, but that her entire outfit was dry. Her cloak, her head, and her hand (that the red headed girl grabbed) was the only thing that was wet. And the feet too. The red headed girl looked to the other girl's cloak. It was dripping wet and leaving a mess on the floor; the holder of this cloak was showed slight embarrassment from its slightly pink face.

The red head smiled and said, "Well you still need a bath." She then added before the other girl could say anything else," You need one and that's final." Then she walked away to get a mop.

She hung her new guest's faded cloak. She felt an odd object in her cloak and out of curiosity she took it out. _No wonder it felt odd to the touch. _She thought. _It's a gun! _She examined it for a few seconds before putting it in the hidden pocket on the cloak.

A few minutes later and the now warm girl was changing into her outfit that she prior wore.

"I see you're done." The girl turned around and found her red headed hostess. She giggled then said, "You look much better now then you were last time."

The girl just nodded. "Thank you, umm…"

"Kairi," said her hostess. She smiled a sweet smile.

"Desiree, Dee for short," Desiree smiled, totally effected by Kairi's smile.

"Dee?" said Kairi widened eye.

"You can call me Dez if you want too," Said Desiree chuckling slightly.

Kairi nodded, then grabbed Desiree's hand. Kairi couldn't help but feel giddy by the new company she had. After all it was boring staying here and waiting for the storm to light up.

"So, what are you doing here?" Said Kairi as they sat on a couch in the living room.

Desiree smiled. "It's not really that important… stupid actually," she then began to take notice of her nails.

_Oh come on! There's gotta be something then that! It has to be important if she was just standing out in the rain like that…_Thought Kairi.

"Hmm… But standing in the rain at this time of night and your eyes tell a different story," Kairi pressed on. She didn't want to pressure her guest or anything like that, but she was just too curious.

Desiree looked startled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Said Kairi. She looked disappointed, on purpose but Desiree doesn't know, which made Dez guilty.

"Alright I might as well tell you," she finally said. Then added, "But I'm not telling you _all _of it." Kairi nodded her head hard enough so that her long reddish locks would go up and down. Desiree laughed she just knew there were going to be good friends.

Desiree looked up to space for the moment then sighed. "I'm searching for someone," she said looking up at Kairi.

"Is that all?" Kairi said quite bluntly but in a polite manner.

Desiree widened her eyes for a moment. Her entire expression said 'oh yeah ~…' on it.

"Well… Actually it is!" she finally said.

"Hmm…" Kairi looked thoughtful for a moment. "What's the person that you're searching for name?"

"…Lorena," Desiree's eyes were clouded as she said her name.

Kairi looked up at her new friend. Her black, damp hair practically showed out all the little features on her face. Her pale blue eyes were like cut jewels, clear yet confusing. Her lips were pale pink and it matched perfectly with her sandy colored skin.

"…What does she look like?" was Kairi's question still examining Dez.

Desiree looked up. "Well, she has a heart shaped head with fair, blond hair. Her face is like mine but a little lighter; her lips are a very light pale pink. Her eyes are lighter than the sky on a sunny day, yet it's so full of color." Desiree looked so happy when she was describing. Then she looked down and Kairi could have sworn that a she saw a tear through the wet strands of hair on Desiree's head.

Kairi put a hand on Dez's shoulder. She looked up and smiled weakly. Tears were on her face. Kairi smiled and soon they began to talk of what all high school girls talk about on a rainy day.

"Now that I think about it. Where are your parents?" Desiree asked curiously.

"Oh they are on the main land." Was Kairi's answer.

"Huh?" Where Desiree grew up in she never heard about parents leaving their child for any reasons. But she's not one to talk since she was an orphan, deserted by her parents.

What came next was a shock to both young girls. What they heard? Nothing. Yes, nothing the rain had stopped.

Desiree smiled at Kairi after she walked towards the window and looked.

"I guess it's time for me to go," she said still smiling softly and took hold of her still damp cloak. Kairi nodded.

She saw her new friend with her cloak rustling as she walked, like it was dry going towards the door and out of sight, with a small _click _Kairi was soon running outside.

"Desiree!" she called out to her friend.

She turned around. "What is it?" she yelled back.

"Let's meet again someday soon!" Kairi cried, waving.

Desiree smiled then waved back while walking. "Yes, see you next time we meet. Good bye!"

"I hope you find your friend! Good luck and good bye!"

"You too," Dez murmured silently as she was soon out of sight of her new friend. She frowned and took out her gun. Black shadows danced on the ground until it finally popped up.


	2. The Possessed Girl and Ghoulish Boy

_Some of you may know that the second chapter of this story was recently deleted. Well, now this is the new chapter for it- since I didn't like the last one. And so now I'm going to change this story's narrative into a POV then the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Desiree Morgan, Lorena Gray, Yagehi Maura, Crescent, and the plot. C=_

_I've decided to keep the one who's narrating the first part identity a secret. But if you are smart then I guess you will know who it is I guess, but if you don't then you don't have to worry! Note that the chapter tittle is a little cheasy, but when i think of something else that's better than this then I will replace it._

_And so I have been thinking about putting on a legend thingy- whatever it's called:_

"Talking"

_In the past_

'Thinking' (For this chapter there won't be anything like this and that whatever the character is thinking of will be in normal text, but next chapter will have it.)

_'Crescent talking'_

_And so that's pretty much it then. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Possessed Girl and Ghoulish Boy**

**?????? ????**

Annoyed and betrayed is what I feel today. Annoyed because the worn out buildings around me are depressingly gray, maybe because of the clouds I guess.

And so I hate you clouds.

Betrayed because the person that I trusted of all things living disobeyed my orders when it came to her safety. And now **we** have to pay the price for it. I badly want this to end. But I can't because she's confusing **her** memories with mine. How? I don't know. That's just what I was told when I opened my eyes after that one month coma…

I stopped on my tracks from my brisk walk towards who knows where and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I opened my eyes once I felt my back against something rough and rigid.

I must have been leaning back under a tree.

I sighed and closed them again.

_BAM!_ _I groaned and quickly got up to my feet, rubbing the back of my head_. _I **really** did not want this right now. Honestly, after a heated battle with my brother- me on a logical side and my brother on some head-in-the-clouds reasoning. I still can't believe I lost- which ticked me off, **a lot**._

_I opened my eyes but quickly gasped as I saw someone I thought annoying. No way am I going to have another fight with the high priestess's daughter. She was sprawled on her back moaning- she must have still not recovered. And so taking my chance I turned my back from the rosy-cheek, blond headed girl and was about to run away when I felt a hand on my wrist which made me tumble backwards on the ground._

"_Hey how mean! You bumped into me and made my fall without saying anything_ _**or** helping me up **and** tried running away!" said the girl she was on the verge of tears. She had a puppy dog pout and was on top of me. AKA sitting with her knees on my stomach- threatening me if I didn't respond._

_How can that threaten you? Try kneeing someone else's stomach. They will cry- maybe._

_Naturally taken aback I said, "I'm sorry! I'll do anything so stop crying!" quickly._

_I swear I could here a chuckle because once I said that, she shot up right away, smiling._

_She was fake crying wasn't she?_

_I was tricked wasn't I?_

_If there were curse words for kids I would be saying a whole mouth right now. Since I know them, shouldn't I try saying the ones only adults uses?_

_But then again, I thought against going for the adult curses once she extended her two hands towards me. I looked up and saw an evil gleam in her blue eyes. Which made me think that she was an evil witch trying to take over our world._

_Kids. Who can blame them for imagining right?_

_"I won't forgive you that easily," she said. "So you have to show those fighting moves!"_

_"Huh?" I said. And here I was thinking that she was going to make me into her slave or something like that._

_She smiled and irresistible smile. Now I know why all the rumors throughout my childhood were about her; it was because of her that smile of hers. "I've seen you practice fighting with you're brother."_

_The only thing women can learn is magic, if we learn anything else then its illegal and the punishment is death. I practice various types of combat (that doesn't include magic). In secret that is, so how does she even know that?_

_"It was so cool how you jumped and kicked and practice archery and hit bull's eyes on all of them!" she started trying to imitate what she saw- was what I assumed. _

_I started laughing even though I might get killed if someone heard her. Then took the hands that were in front of me when she was done mimicking moves. Holding hands, we then laughed like the children we are skipped down the halls._

I suddenly jolted out of my reminiscing when I heard a loud siren. In fact it took me off of daydreaming so hard that I ended up on a side of a building, crouching.

I heard screaming coming from everywhere. Then a whole bunch of people started coming out from their homes screaming. I heard a totally different scream right in my ear. Or more like wailing.

I looked to my right and saw a little kid with scrapes and bruises and a faded brown dress.

At first I decided to just leave her alone. But then I had a feeling that if I don't help her then I might as well fall into a ditch and die… And she was following me too, so I had no choice.

"Is something the matter?" I said crouching down and patting her brown head.

She looked up at me. "…"

"…"

"…"

I sighed, then turned my back on her and started to walk away. To my left I saw a store selling mirrors. Its reflection showing a blond girl with blue eyes walking one way. And a younger girl following the other one. I sighed… just what am I suppose to do with her? Do I really have to take pity on her and take her in my wing? But I guess I have no choice. After all…

…The smell of blood and war is everywhere.

* * *

**Yagehi Maura**

'_Wake up, Shiri.'_

"Smban av!" I mumbled swatting my hand randomly at the air.

_'Do I have to threaten you or something? Get up and make me some breakfast or I will get the __stick__.'_

That got me off of bed. "Ok I'm up! You happy now, Crescent?" I said to a soon-to-be-a-beat-up pretty boy.

He half smirked and said _'very'._ You can practically see the evilness in his red eyes, which made him look like a demon with his black hair.

Despite the cuteness in his smile- or smirk- I still glared at him with from annoyance of the lack of sleep I have. He didn't seem hurt from my glare though.

_'Can I have a cookie? I don't feel like eating tuna or salmon and I don't want to eat the barf you called human food.'_

"Tuna _and_ salmon _are_ human food and so are _cookies_!" I said annoyed. I dared not yell at him since he would beat me up with his _unnatural_ strength.

He pouted. _'How mean, Shiri. And I just so kindly woke you up at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I woke up so early in the morning, you know? And this is what I get!'_

This made me scoff. "As if that's ear-… 12 o'clock in the morning!" I yelled.

_'Afternoon.'_ He corrected. I hate that mutant demon.

"Yagehi, you're late!" bellowed my hand of a boss. My boss is always _super-shy_ and so he always hides his face in the kitchen. That's one thing why I'm glad that he's like that. Clarification: Rumor has it that there was an _acident_ where a employee of his _acidently_ spilled hot water in his face. The result? Not pretty. And whenever he calls me by my last name it means trouble.

"Sorry, I overslept," I said with a bit of dullness and irritation in my voice.

"Humph! As for punishment you will have to go out and buy more of…" I droned out and decided to take in the scenery outside. What did I tell you? Oh yeah I'm already in trouble so I guess my prediction is right. I'm such a know-it-all. "You got that, Maura?"

I cringed at that name. Why can't her call me something like what Crescent calls me like 'Shiri'? whatever that means. I sighed. "Yea sure," I said gritting my teeth.

"Then what are you suppose to buy?"

"… Fish?" I wildly guess. I could here my friend snicker right now.

"I want you to buy fish for a bakery?" he said. Obviously pissed.

I looked around. There were a few tables in the shop here and there. "Isn't this like a cafe?"

Just not I think I hacked the last straw he was on. "I want flour, eggs, milk, and sugar NOW!" I ran out the door just slowly enough to here my boss saying something about a little cutie and feeding cookies and I heard a yippie from a mutant jackass I called Crescent.

I have bought everything except eggs, which I was getting to right now. I walked across the street from the supermarket and got in line to the egg stand. Yes, there is an egg stand. It might sound a little weird since eggs are meant to be in a supermarket where it gets refrigerated, but hey, the line is short_ and_ the eggs are good I guess.

But this time I dearly wished to buy them at a supermarket since the line is so incredibly long.

Just then I saw Crescent on the counter of the egg stand. No one is complaining, because they can't see him. The only way anyone can see him if he so much as touch someone... And i had to learn about that the _hard_ way.

I arched a brow. "What's up?" I said. I don't even care if people think I'm crazy. I'm just overly annoyed at him since he's smiling at me in an odd way. And it's rude even if he seems to be like from a different planet.

_'Somebody's gonna die ~!'_ he said in a childish way.

The facts are getting solider and solider.

"…"

_'…'_

"…"

_' No seriously.'_

"Yes, but I don't have to believe you."

"Ahh!" a scream… one sure clue that this mutant's prediction is correct.

I decided to overlook Crescent's smirk and look at the front of the line. Well not really a line now since everyone started panicking and running away to… A foot long black creature?

"Help!"

"Someone save us!"

"Have mercy on us!"

"Ahhhh!"

I looked towards Crescent. "Well? What are you standing there for? Go and help them!"

_'Why should I? It's more fun watching people suffer!'_ he said amused.

"Evil!" I said accusingly. I grabbed a random metal pole and started whacking the yellow-eyed monster, which quickly mulitiplied. Everything was going all right if it wasn't for me tripping over my feet. But then I quickly got up and started whacking some more monsters.

After a few minutes more and more black monsters keep on coming and everyone who was here was taking refuge at some place else. I looked at Crescent to see if he was ready to help, but instead he was laughing his head off.

"Aren't you going to at least help me?" I yelled at him.

_'But its more fun watching you whack those things wildly like that!'_ he answered.

I growled at him. "Aren't _you_ going to help someone you _owe_ your life too?"

This made him grumble something the he looked up. _'Fine, you win.'_

He easily walked past the monsters and took away my metal pole I used as a weapon. He hit it a few times on the ground and handed it to me. It looked the same, but it felt strangely different.

I tried striking at a creature thingy once Crescent walked away to a few feet away from me. I thought I missed, but it seemed the creature thing was destroyed. Or exploded.

I wanted him to _actually_ help me, but I guess this was the next best thing.

_'What. No thank you?'_

I smiled. "Sure… thank you," I said.

After a few more minutes the creatures stopped. I stopped too, then got bored and decided to hit some more monsters when they all ran together and formed… a giant blob?

Panicked, I looked over to Crescent. He was lounging at a random chair, sipping some tea, that jackass.

I looked over and saw the giant blob creature walking towards me.

"U-uwwaaahh!" I ran towards Crescent and perfectly ruined his relaxation. "Cr-Crescent do something now!" I tripped over his chair, but quickly regained balance and started fast, dragging Crescent by his arm.

_'Shut up I'm freaking trying to sleep here!'_

This boy is amazing. I'm dragging him painfully by the arm and he's trying to sleep? And what's more I'm about to get murdered and he's not even trying to help!

I hate him, but he's the only one I can turn to now.

"Wake up, Crescent! Can't you see I'm about to get eaten by some unnamed, giant, black blob of doom?"

I heard him groan. _'I said…'_ He took hold of my arm that was holding him. _'I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!'_ He threw me over the giant blob.

I will surely kill that mutant someday... After I survive this though.

With a painful thud from my butt I landed _almost_ safely to the ground. I looked up and saw the monster turning around and heading towards me. Since I can't even feel my legs to stand properly I backed up every time I see it take another step.

I kept at it until I felt something solid on my back.

Damn, a wall.

Well I guess this is the end of the girl who hated her name, Yagehi Maura.

Click. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.

I watched as what looked like five bullets hit the giant black creature. It fell down, mixed itself with the ground and escape. It didn't even look like it was dead, more like it was coming back for more.

"Are you ok?" I side-ways glanced at the person who was speaking. I jumped at the sight of her outfit. Well, I only got to see her worn-out like cloak. But wearing that was really weird! I mean it looked like she was cosplaying or something! … But I guess I shouldn't say that to the person who just saved my _life_!

"Um… ah… um…" Damn, did I forget one single detail? She was holding a gun with smoke coming out of it. And where was it pointing? At me! Yeah, I didn't think it was intentional but still, it freaked me out!

She moved in closer to me and smiled warmly. "Did you get hurt somewhere?" she said innocently.

For fear, that was all I could take. I got up and ran away from that freaky girl with the gun. Yeah, it's rude but what else could you do in after a near-death situation? Oh yeah! I could stay calm. But that was too late as I ran from eye view from my savior.

* * *

_Ok, in case you don't understand, the one who was narrating the second part was Maura. Full name, Yagehi Maura, but Crescent calls her Shiri. Crescent is what you call a ghost… or something like that. They both met one day on a rainy night sky and stuff (The full story somewhere in the third chapter if I felt like putting it there.). The first part of the story is a little random since it has nothing to do with the story, yet. I just wanted it to tie together once I write the reunion of the two girls, Lorena and Desiree. And I guess that was a big clue to who was narrating the first part… But that reunion will have, and hopefully not obvious, twist. _

_Now that I think about it, only one not so original character, Kairi, was in the entire story right now. But the rest will come in the next chapter or the next after that._

_I hope that this little author's note will make things a little clearer, but if it isn't then just forget the whole thing. **Some things may seem a little 'off' and if you happen to see something like that in this chapter then let me know!**_


	3. As Long as You Ask

_And so I finally changed the name for the second chapter. So what's next, The story tittle? I might change it sometime soon so be warned. Again I made the chapter tittle a little bad so I will be changing it if I find something better.. Oh, and I changed my pen name too! IceCreamFan_ Do y_ou like it?_

_Anyway, sorry I took so long writing this chapter. It wasn't something like I'm busy or writer's block. I was just purely lazy. =D But now I learn my lesson because somehow the chapter is a little off and random at times. And it also sounds mushy! However since I couldn't find any better way to make the OC x OC scenes (yes, that's the main coupling in the story) so I guess I will leave it at that._

_The story is back on third person narration and it starts out with Maura (Shiri or Maura call her whatever you want!). The name of Maura's town and job is shown, and her looks (I think I forgot to put it) are revealed! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: As Long as You Ask**

Though the day hasn't passed to morning, news of the assault near the supermarket spread throughout the town of Darby. Every inch of the town was filled with its own kind of twisted, frightened atmosphere. Every inch of the town was bare and deserted. All the shops was hastily closed down, children crying was immediately hushed by their horror filled mothers, and every single person -including grown men –was cowering in their cramp closets. Waiting for their doom, they hid.

You see Darby was a safe place to go to. Even if their country was at war, Darby was the only exception to not join in and have fighting take place in it. Because of this, men became wimps and having black little creatures invade your town was like the worst physical epidemic for them.

Now, let's look at how this young lady is running. Is she not afraid of the unknown black creatures that are not even twice her size? Was she shocked at the deformed creature that was created by morphing all those little creatures together? Or was she frightened at the strange gunner that saved her life? All of these questions, who knows, however we do know that judging from her brown hair that clings on from the sweat the girl gives off and her blue eyes riddled with fear that she is in fact, Yagehi Maura.

Running was all that she could think of doing. The one destination that her feet are taking to her is her workplace, Just Eat and Go. If she would just only notice her surroundings that all of the shops are closing and actually takes in what the old man said:

"Crazy kid! Get back to your house or you will get eaten by those creatures! Or worse, scrape your knee!" Apparently, this old man is not used to fighting either.

Finally, Maura reached to the restaurant she was working at. She sighed of relief and tried opening the door. She grunted. 'Why isn't this damn door working!' she thought. Hopeless, she banged her head on the door and unconsciously rubbed it with her forehead. She felt a paper like texture but didn't even lift a finger to question it.

_'That says __**closed**__ you retard,'_said an unhappy Crescent. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently for his Shiri to lift her head up.

And indeed she did, she lifted her head up to see a paper close sign, now with a wet mark on it from her sweat. She sighed frustratingly and pounded two fists at the door.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Maura.

_'Leave you alone?'_ asked Crescent. He arched a brow and semi snarled at her. _'Like the time when you "left me alone" back at the egg stand place?'_

"Go away!" Maura waved her arm weakly at him.

Crescent sighed. He walked up to her and started pulling on her arm. _'Your going to die out here if I just leave you alone, right?'_

"No!" Maura whined and tried to struggle, but Crescent overpowered her. He tied her hands together, how he got the rope was a mystery, and started tugging her arm at the direction of her house. She struggled, but in vain and soon gave up.

A few minutes passed and Maura tried to struggle again. She broke free from the bonds that tied her up so well and tried to make a break for it. She dashed and ignored the rude curses Crescent shouted at her. Chuckling at her new freedom she didn't even pay attention to the forming mass of shadows that were forming in her path.

Maura screamed and ran in the other direction, the one where Crescent had so much trouble getting her to. She ran passed Crescent, who was confused and ignorant like Maura, but when he figured it out, he was soon joining Maura's side.

"Crescent, can't you do something!" Maura pleaded towards him. He shook his head.

_'Maybe if we go inside our house Mr. Ugly right here will stop following us!'_ Crescent said with a weak half smile.

"No time… for jokes!" though Maura was out of breath, she scolded him.

_'Then any better ideas, Shiri?'_

"Hey, I'm not the mutant ghost here!"

Crescent gasped, faking his hurt. _'And offense definitely taken!'_

"Oh will you just shut up!" Maura screamed as Crescent rapidly opened the wooden door and locked Maura outside the front lawn. "I knew you were just a stupid jackass, but not an _evil_ stupid jackass!" She pounded her fists at the front of the door. What she said probably didn't make sense to her as well, but she didn't pay attention to that as she ran to the back of the house. However, the monster she was running away from followed her even to there. 'If only I didn't run away from that gunner girl then I might have not been cornered like this… And got deserted by Crescent…' Maura thought sadly. She looked down. 'I guess this is goodbye…'

"Goodbye…"

Maura didn't even look up until she heard perfect silence, not even when she heard the gunshots.

"You okay, Miss?" she heard a soft voice ask. Maura looked up. That dark hair gunner, with all of her cosplaying outfit and glory, standing here in front of her. Maura jumped up a little, like a hiccup, and quickly shifted to her feet to see what was behind the gunner. The same blob was there on the ground, however it didn't try to mix itself with the ground. She could see the gray smoke swirling around the monster and the green goo covering it. A deadly mixture of the most harmful and smelly chemicals must have been inflicted on it.

But simple Maura didn't care _what_ was used to kill it. "A miracle?" she semi-whispered. She turned around to her savior, only small heat reaching to her cheeks. "Thank you…"

"Desiree."

"Desiree…" Maura whispered just to see how it feels to say it. 'Why did it sound so sad and unnatural when she said her name?' She looked at Desiree and said. "Thank you, Desiree." Maura smiled an almost charming, weak smile. The gunner smiled back and nodded.

_'Wow!'_ Crescent faking exclamation said. _'That woman must be strong in order to have defeated that gigantic thing! Is she Godzilla or something?'_ Crescent faked examines Desiree, looking at her with his head bobbing up and down.

"You could have done something too!" Maura screamed at him. 'The jerk! He locks me out of my own house to die, and now he's criticizing my savior? He's the worst!' Maura thought. 'But the worst part is, why do I feel this disappointed? Crescent always disappoints me so why do I feel differently then now?'

Maura watched as Desiree looked to her left and right, then she slowly turned around and looked at Crescent straight in the eyes. Her eyes never changed their expression, but Crescent sure did. 'His eyes… seem to be in recognition?' Maura thought, easily forgetting her anger. She could have betted anything that a vein is being pulled in her body hard enough for her heart to hurt this badly, the disappointment she was referring to. 'Or is this fear I'm seeing?'

Desiree tilted her head and pulled her face into a somewhat surprised smile. "Well isn't this a surprise?" she said. The words seemed to be carried by the wind, for Maura and Crescent heard it loud and clear and it echoed in their minds. "I never thought I would be meeting a-"

"I'm going back inside!" shouted Crescent, startling both Maura and Desiree. It took only one second for Desiree to regain composure again, Maura was in a trance and stared at where Crescent used to be. 'No more distractions, I must fully concentrate on my task,' thought Desiree.

"Well I guess I will take my leave now," she said, nodding a farewell. Maura nodded.

'I wonder what's up with Crescent, he seemed… upset for some reason. Was it because of Desiree?' Maura thought to herself. 'Wait, so did that mean they knew each other? Maybe they did, after all I met Crescent just a couple of years ago. Maybe… Do I feel regret after thinking nothing about it for the past years?'

_'Why now and not then?'_

"Wha-" Maura turned around and saw Crescent standing there right in front o her. "How did you-"

_'-know?'_ Crescent finished for her _'Or was it know what I was thinking about'_. Maura nodded causing Crescent to roll his eyes and say, _'You're my Shiri, of course I would know everything and everyone around you. And judging by that face you're giving me right now, you think I'm a total stalker.'_ With that said, Crescent smirked a cocky smirk and put his hands on his hips while leaning over he added, _'Am I right?'_

Instead of the usual retort Crescent expected, Maura just turned her head side-ways from him. "Aren't you suppose to be in the house?" she asked.

He frowned, shrugging his shoulders. _'The house is wrecked.'_ He stated as if it was the most common topic in the world. Crescent walked past Maura and towards the _wrecked_ house. Until they were more than a yard away Crescent stopped and said, _'If you are just going to stand there go ahead, but don't expect me to wait for you.'_

"… H-hey!" Maura shouted at him. She ran until she was side by side with Crescent, but still had to jog because of his long strides. "Before we get back… before anything else happens…would you follow me even to the ends of the earth?"

Crescent tried to hide his amusement. _'Who uses that lame line nowadays?'_ he laughed. Maura jabbed him in the side.

"I'm not stupid enough to not know what's happening," she said almost inaudibly. Her friend stopped laughing. "Crescent, the way you looked at her, I could tell what's going through your mind." Abruptly stopping, Maura shielded her eyes with the bangs resting on her forehead. She knew what she was about to say, yet she couldn't. Her mouth quivered her cheeks and nose stung and rose in temperature until they felt numb all over. And her eyes couldn't help but shed at least one tear from all of the quantity in water it's holding. No matter what she couldn't say it, because then not only would it sounds like her confessing, but it would also bring to her rejection even if he didn't say anything.

Crescent heaved a sigh and shook his head as if he was already giving up on a simple problem. _'Then what am I thinking of?'_ he said. The tension in the air made him sick to the stomach. If he didn't say or do anything then he would probably act as childish as a 5 year-old.

"That you would leave with Desiree," Maura whispered softly. She looked up towards Crescent after making sure she her tears won't fall. He made a weird, comical-like face at her, but Maura knew it only meant that he was surprised. "Or follow her," she added.

He smiled and continued walking, Maura right after him. _'Will you come with me?'_ he said after another high-tension silence.

"So you admit it?" said Maura in a hush sort of tone. Her face met with Crescent's hand and he pinched her cheek hard.

_'What's with that attitude!'_ he said chuckling.

Maura slapped his hand away. "What is your relationship with her?" she nearly screamed it out.

Crescent took a step back. "W-what?" Maura slapped her hand on her forehead.

It's not like she hated her savior, in truth she wanted to befriend her. Searching for another way to ask him this question, she asked, "Do you know Desiree?"

'_Yea, she is the one who saved your butt didn't she?'_ he said casually. Maura glared at him. _'Alright, I knew her before, but not like a… well our relationship was more like a master servant thing nothing else.'_

"So she was your shiri before me?" Maura asked. Her voice getting a little sharper.

'_No!'_ Crescent said quickly. _'…Sort of like that, but I bet she didn't even know my name.'_ He looked ahead reproachfully and shook his head and fists in anger. _'Now that I think about it her personality seemed way off…' _he added quiet enough so that even the girl right next to him couldn't hear.

Maura giggled and pointed her finger accusingly at Crescent. "You shouldn't be thinking about that about your master, Crescent!" her giggle turned into more of a snicker and soon Crescent was taking desperate attempts to catch her.

'_Did you not hear me? I said __**former**__ master, you idiotic human!'_ he said heatedly. Maura only snickered harder. She stopped suddenly, which made Crescent trip and fall.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" she asked him.

'_Isn't it obvious?'_ said Crescent getting up. _'I'm going to serve her like what I had done in the past.'_

"Oh… May I come too?"

'_What for?'_

"Well… you know… I just wanted to show how much I'm thankful for Desiree saving me…" Maura trailed off but soon finished with a quiet, "And I don't want to be alone."

* * *

_I just want to make something clear; Desiree __**is**__ the main character of the story, even though she doesn't get mentioned much in this chapter and the last. Also this will be the last time Maura will get jealous of Desiree (I don't really like drama because of love, which is a reason why I don't really like mushy stuff.), because their relationship will improve._


End file.
